A Kiss Is All It Takes
by butterflies4ever
Summary: When a certain teenage boy ends up in hospital with a slight case of amnesia, will a certain teenage girl help him remember?


** AKiss is All It Takes**

_Sarah: Another Trily fic for me. Hope you enjoy it!_

Disclaimer: I wish I owned RFR….and Nathan Carter…he he. So cute…anyways…

He grimaced as his eyes fluttered open to face white. White everywhere. White walls, white sheets, white chairs, white doors. Was he dead? He blinked and grimaced clutching his head. He had a terrible headache.

Where was he and why was he there. He tried to think as he looked around the white room for any sort of clues. He saw a silver-blue helmet that was cracked lying on a table along with a brown jacket. Cards and flowers adorned the room along the tables and floor. He heard the beeping machines and wished they would stop beeping although he thought that if they did that it might be a bad thing.

His thoughts were interrupted when a lady in a green outfit came in with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad to see your awake! We've all been so worried about you. I'll get someone to bring in some food. Are you hungry?"

Shouldn't you ask me if I'm hungry before you say you get someone to bring food into me.

He nodded and the lady picked up a clipboard and wrote something down before putting it back on the end of the bed. "Visiting hours start soon which mean your parents will be here soon."

He opened his mouth and tried to speak but nothing came out. He tried to scream and not sound could be heard. He sat frustrated before flopping into his pillows. He wanted to know where he was, who his parents were, how he had gotten here.

A lady came in with a tray and placed it on a table that swung in front of him before she left.

He looked down at the food and tried to sit up but found it to hard to move and found a button that moved the bed up. He reached for the food and slowly ate the jell-o that was in front of him and then some soup.

(AN: Has anyone ever noticed how awful hospital food is? When my brother was in hospital to get his appendix out it didn't look that appetizing…LoL.)

He sighed leaning down not being able to stretch towards the food anymore. He looked around the room again as his eyes landed on the helmet and jacket. Were those his? He wanted to get up but he could barley move so why try?

"Honey! Your awake!" he turned to see a man and women hurry into the room as the women threw her arms around him.

He groaned in pain and his mother quickly drew away from him. "I'm so sorry! I never knew you were in pain that much."

"Do you know why you're here, son?

He shook his head.

"You were in a motorcycle accident, do you remember?"

He shook his head again.

"Remember, you were out with that girl, Lily?"

Lily. It sounds so familiar. But who is she. I hope she's okay…whoever she is.

"I meant to check in on her before I came in to check on you. I'll be right back."

His mother left the room and he was left with his father.

He sighed and shook his head. "This just isn't fair. You don't remember any of the accident?"

He shook his head.

"You and Lily had gone out and were on your way home when a car hit you. They found you in pretty bad condition to. Thought you both wouldn't make it through the night. I'm not blaming you either. I know your very responsible when it comes to your motorcycle, which didn't make it, sorry, but maybe you'll get a new one sometime later on. Poor Lily, she had just finished recording her first CD. Remember? You and Lily had called and were all excited because you had all just finished? All four of you. Lily said that she wanted her three best friends for the last song so you had gotten together to finish it. You were going to send it away in the morning."

Who is Lily? Is she okay? I wish I could see her right now!

His mother came back into the room with a sad smile. "She's doing okay and she's awake and she's moving. So we are very grateful for that. She wants to visit you. Lily has been asking to come see you all week. Would you like that?"

He nodded. Of course he would. Whoever she was he would like to apologize for the pain he had caused her.

The doctor came in. "Well, how's our patient doing doc?" He smiled as he got a blank look from the boy in the bed. "That's right! I'm the doctor. Well, how are you doing?"

He didn't answer. He opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't.

"Still can't talk, eh? Do you remember anything?"

He shook his head.

The doctor turned to look at his parents. "Not being able to talk is normal. After an accident like that the wind is knocked out of you and normally you'll have some chest pains causing you to be unable to talk. He had a helmet, as we can see." he said gesturing to the cracked helmet, "but it still caused him to bump his head causing a slight case of amnesia. It should last at the most a week. If you surround him with familiar things, he may gain his memory back. He's been in for two weeks so after few tests today I'll release both him and Lily maybe late tonight."

"That's wonderful! Thank-you!" his mother said as she hugged her son.

"I'll send a nurse for you later."

"Would you like me to get Lily now?" his mother asked him.

He shrugged sure.

She smiled and left the room.

"Do you remember Lily?" his father asked.

He shook his head again.

"Well, maybe you'll remember her when you see her. I'll leave so you can talk. I'll take your mother out for something to eat. Feel better."

He waved and left.

The boy sighed as he tried his best to sit up and look okay.

A few minutes later a girl with long blonde hair and bright eyes wheeled into the room with a smile on her face.

"Your awake! That's so great to see! I can get out of bed finally, but they said they don't want me walking to much because of an injury in my leg. To bad you can't get up yet though. How are you feeling?"

He only blinked and a small smile crept on his face.

She was beautiful….whoever she was. That was for sure.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. Me rambling on like that. Your mom said you can't talk."

He smiled slightly.

"So…how about a smile if you feel better or a frown if you feel terrible."

He smiled.

"That's great!"

It was quiet for a moment. "Do you remember me?"

He frowned.

"I thought they said it was a slight case of amnesia. And you can't even remember your own girlfriend."

He all of a sudden felt guilty. This girl was his girlfriend? He must really care for her then. And he did this to her.

"Sorry, it's not your fault this happened. Don't ever think that. Do you remember what happened?"

He frowned again.

"Well, you and I and our other two best friends had just finished my first CD…which I hope is good. Well, we had finished and we were partying a Mickey's letting people listen to it and we left early and we were driving around Roscoe on your motorcycle when a car pulled out in front of you. You veered off to try and avoid crashing into it and instead we ran into a guard rail. You flew off into a wall and hit your head. I fell off and landed in a load of boxes. So I never got as hurt as you did. We were going to mail in my CD three days ago. Apparently, Robbie, one of our friends, mailed it for us."

"I'm so sorry this happened. It wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for me."

Tears appeared in her eyes and he frowned again. He wished he could called out to her and come over to him so he could comfort her.

It was almost as if she read his mind as she looked up and got up and walked over to him and gave him a small hug.

He smiled as he embraced her.

She pulled away and looked into his eyes. They were deep and he looked confused and he reached up and kissed her. It was simple but enough to make Lily melt. It wasn't like their first kiss in the underground initiated by herself. This was small but passionate. She could feel desire as he slowly kissed her and then nibbled on her bottom lip. She gasped in surprise as her mouth fell open but he didn't take advantage of it. Kissing her felt so famaliar as images flashed through his head. He gasped as he pulled away and started to cough.

"Oh no. Umm…Umm…Let me get some water or something" Lily said as she started to panic as she raced into the hall and came back with some water and let him drink it.

He stopped coughing as he took the cup away from his mouth. He looked up at her frowning and he smiled and said in a coarse voice "Thank you Lily."

Tears formed in her eyes as she threw her arms around him. "Your voice is back! That's great! Your parents will be so happy to hear that!"

"That's not the only thing that's back."

"Your memory is back! Are you serious."

"I guess it was as mild as the doctor said."

"This is so great! I love you so much! I'm so glad your okay!"

"Ah…please don't hug me so hard, Lil."

"Sorry, I forgot that you were still in pain." She smiled. "Oh! Do you want me to go get your parents?"

"No not yet." He gently pulled on her hand and pulled her lips to his as she melted to him and he embraced her again in a passionate kiss once again.

Later when he would finally let go of Lily, his voice would not just be coarse because of his accident.

A boy about the same age smiled as he turned to face Robbie.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, I was just going to check on Lily and couldn't find her and found her in their with her boyfriend."

Robbie peeked into the room to see that Lily was half in-half out of the bed kissing her boyfriend.

"I thought you were over her."

"I am. I'm with Grace, remember Robbie? Grace, my girlfriend?"

"That doesn't mean you stopped loving Lily, Ray."

"I'll always love Lily, Robbie. And Travis will always love Lily to. But my love for Lily is different then Travis'. Lily was my childhood crush and that's where it has been left. In my childhood, Robbie. If your going to stay, then tell Travis and Lily I came to say Hi and check in on them and see how they are doing. That is when they are out of their liplock." Ray Brennan smiled. "I have a date with Grace"

"Have fun, bro."

Ray waved and hurried down the hall to the elevator.

Robbie turned to look in the hospital room and saw that Lily could no longer be seen but could see Travis kissing someone.

He laughed. It would be hysterical to see a doctor or nurse catch them but decided that it was up to them to catch them whenever. For now he had a date with Kim and if he was lucky, he would meet Kim and Mickey's before Ray met Grace and they would get away without being seen.

Travis tucked a piece of hair behind Lily's hair. "This has to be the most hilarious scene ever. Making out in a hospital bed?"

Lily smiled. "Shut up and kiss me."

_Sarah: Sooooooo? How was that? Good? Bad? Tell me please by clicking that little button below if you wish. A Christmas present for me maybe? As I write this it is snowing and there is about 25 inches of snow on the ground. Thank goodness I didn't have to walk to work today! I would've died! LoL. McDonalds of course isn't exactly a dream job but at least it's making money. Hahahahaha. Anyways, it's snowing and my brother and sister are crazy for going outside and playing in the snow. I better go check on them. It's Christmas Eve Eve. LoL. Christmas Eve tomorrow. So Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone!_


End file.
